simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Organisation for Archaeological
The Aquitanian-Ruthene Organisation for Archaeological & Cultural Affairs was founded in the year 3255 by independent cultural and archaeological societies and organisations in Aquitania and Ruthenia with the objective of promoting further research, protection and knowledge of ancient cultures and their heritage in both countries. ''AROACA's ''foundation was supported by both countries after the final stages of the establishment consisted of successful talks between both governments. The focus of the organisation is on both the Hellenic-Ruthene and the Aquitanian Ancient Histories. The headquarters are located in Massalia, Ruthenia. History The Organisation was founded in the year 3255 by Aquitania and Ruthenia, in an effort to better promote and understand the past cultures and societies living in their territory, the bot ministeries of culture decided the headquarters are located in Massalia and a office was located in Savoy. General Information Founded in 3255, the AROACA is the most significant resource in Ruthenia for both Ruthene and Aquitanian scholars in the fields of ancient and post-classical studies in Hellene language, literature, history, archaeology, philosophy, and art. The mission of the School is to advance knowledge of Ruthenia and Aquitania in all periods, as well as other areas of the classical world, by training young scholars, sponsoring and promoting archaeological fieldwork, providing resources for scholarly work, and disseminating research. The AROACA is also charged by the Ruthene Ministry of Culture with primary responsibility for all Aquitanian and Ruthene archaeological research, and seeks to support the investigation, preservation, and presentation of both cultural heritage. The School offers two major research libraries: the Blegen Library, with 94,000 volumes dedicated to the Kormenian world; and the Gennadius Library, with over 120,000 volumes and archives devoted to post-classical Aquitanian civilization and, more broadly, the Rothinoi and the eastern cultures. The School also sponsors excavations and provides centers for advanced research in archaeological and related topics at its excavations in the Aquitanian and Ruthene areas and Ancient places, and it houses an archaeological laboratory (the Wiener Laboratory) at the main building complex in Massalia. Services The AROACA offers graduate students enrolled in member universities an unparalleled immersion into the sites and monuments of both ruthene and aquitanian civilization. Although there are many activities and programs at the School, its core programs are: The Academic Year or ‘Regular’ Program, which runs from early September to early June, offers advanced graduate students from a variety of fields an intensive survey of the art, archaeology, history, and topography of both countries, from antiquity to the present. The program for Regular Members is an integrated participatory program over nine months. Regular Members are expected to be in attendance for the full nine-month program. Students receive comprehensive training through visits to the principal archaeological sites and museums of Ruthenia as well as in seminars led by resident and visiting scholars. They also take part in the training program at the actual excavations. The School accepts 15 to 20 students in this program. The Summer Sessions, which run for two six-week periods each, are open to Aquitanian graduate and advanced undergraduate students and to high school and college instructors of classics and related fields. In these sessions, the School condenses its academic year program into an intensive introduction to the sites, museums, and monuments of Greece. The Summer programs are open to 20 participants each session. The School welcomes scholars to its libraries year-round for research. In addition, the School is a recognized leader in digital resources, providing an ever-expanding collection of books, journals, photographs, excavation notebooks, personal papers, maps, and scientific data sets online. Archeological Fieldwork Throughout its existence, the AROACA has been involved in a large number of archaeological projects, as well as a major programme of primary archaeological publications. It is responsible for two of the most important archaeological sites in Ruthenia, the Great Monastery of Hosios Michaelangelos and the old town of Kilmaterion. The Kilmaterion Excavations commenced in 3256 and have continued to present day with little interruption. -the AROACA operates important museums and extensive facilities for the study of the archaeological record. Excavation records and artifacts are made available to wider audiences via internet. Designated Protected Areas Designated protected areas are determined by both nations members of the Organisation. DPA Zones are protected from armed conflict or poor touristic management to preserve the site from deterioration. The DPA Zones are also usually areas designated for research and archaeological teams to work in undisturbed. The following are sites currently under DPA Status within both countries, more additions are planning to be added to the list by the organisation: Aquitania Ruthenia Publications AROACA publishes the peer-reviewed journal Hesperia quarterly as well as monographs for final reports of archaeological fieldwork conducted under School auspices, supplements to Hesperia, Gennadeion monographs; and miscellaneous volumes relating to the work of the School. These books range in format from large hardbacks to slim paperback guides. Category:Ruthenia Category:Aquitania